


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [30]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Comedy, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short, UST, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Buck kisses Eddie one day which leads to awkwardness. Until Buck invites Eddie back to his place and they clear a bit up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unity

Buck had kissed Eddie two days ago. They were hanging out after work where Buck didn’t have to go in the next day and Eddie had two days off in a row. Eddie proposed they hit a different bar and while crossing the street, a car decided to run a red light and Buck had seen it and snatched Eddie back from the road and back onto the sidewalk. Their bodies had crushed together, and in the moment, Buck had kissed him.

It was surprising. Eddie couldn’t deny that he’d felt the connection between the two of them. He could taste the tension in the air, occasionally. And he couldn’t say he didn’t like it, but with a kid, it made him think of a million things at once. How would this affect their friendship? Could it work with Christopher in the picture? Does Buck want a relationship or does he just want something physical? All questions that should involve other people’s actual input to answer.

He panicked. There were too many questions and not enough answers. He laughed it off, pushed Buck away jovially, and said they should call a cab. They were both way too drunk. Buck was silent, but he nodded and fished out his phone. They rode together quietly. 

Eddie had his two days off to think it over. In the end, he’d settled on it being a fluke. But he couldn’t forever ignore his own attraction to the idiot. Which made things more complicated than he’d wanted. 

When he returned to work, Buck tried his best to act as if the kiss never had happened, and Eddie played along. A pile-up had all of them heading out, and Eddie saw a dead kid at the wheel that looked eerily familiar to Buck— whether he really did or Eddie’s brain was playing tricks on him, he may never know. 

The end of the day comes to a close and Eddie heads to his SUV with his bag flung over his shoulder.

“Eddie! Wait up.” Buck calls behind him and jogs to catch up. Eddie turns and waits. “Hey, what do you say to a couple of beers at my house? It’s been a bit of a rough day.”

Eddie thinks about it and nods. “Yeah, let me just ask Carla if she’s willing to watch Christopher for longer.”

“Cool, okay. I’ll meet you at mine, then.” Buck nods.

“Yeah.” Eddie replies, and Buck jogs off to his own vehicle. Eddie calls Carla and asks if she could watch Christopher for longer. She ends up telling him not to worry. If he needs the entire night, he’s got it. Just, if it’s passed 8 PM, leave him be and she’ll take Christopher to school in the morning. Eddie thanks her, and she tells him not to worry. Hard days happen, and we all have to take some time to ourselves to keep us sane.

Eddie pockets his phone and jumps into his SUV. He makes his way through town until he’s at Buck’s place, and when he knocks, Buck has already changed into sweats and a loose fitting shirt. _Shit_. Maybe this was a bad idea. Buck closes the door behind Eddie and motions to the couch. The TV displays rounds of movie previews and Eddie has no idea what is about to play.

Buck hands him a beer and asks, “What kind of food are you feeling? Pizza, Chinese, Italian?”

Eddie just shakes his head. “Do you have anything easy to make? Like Mac-n-cheese or something? I just want to block out the rest of the world.” He takes in Bucks face as he sinks in the couch next to Eddie. His face is clean, free of blood and the sight calms his racing heart. Until the tension between them makes his pulse run faster. Yeah, this was a bad idea.

“Hey,” Buck says, breaking the silence while he reaches for the remote to start the movie. “That kiss…”

“Yeah,” Eddie acknowledges. 

“You can just forget it ever happened if it’s going to make this,” Buck looks toward Eddie and uses the remote in his hand to gesture between the both of them, “something I— something we can’t have anymore. I like us together, whether that’s as friends or anything more.” The last bit, Buck looks toward the television and presses play. The movie credits begin to roll and Thor’s first movie intro starts to play. 

Eddie can’t look away from Buck. Too many what-if’s play in his head until he pushes them all away, chugs his beer, sets it down on the coffee table, and shoves his side up against Buck's. He reaches out and grabs his hand, and Buck stiffens next to him. Eddie’s pretty certain he’s a little shocked. So he braves up once more, uses his free hand to turn Buck’s face toward him and kisses Buck’s lips softly. 

When Eddie’s eyes flutter close and their lips meet, something about it feels right. Like this was meant to happen the entire time, and how has Eddie managed to keep away from it for so long?

Buck unfreezes and grows bolder. Their kiss deepens and before Eddie realizes what’s happening, Buck has swung around onto Eddie’s lap and all that exists in the world are the two of them, on the couch, making out. Lips slide against lips and tongues explore, lick, and taste. Eddie cannot figure out where he ends and Buck begins; his head feels too foggy and high. His hands roam up under the loose shirt and discovers the plains of Buck’s back, all the dips and ridges where muscle slopes up into a small mountain of flesh.

Buck moans into Eddie’s mouth and when they separate for air, barely half an inch a part, Eddie curses, “Fuck.”

Buck tenses and Eddie uses his hands to pet the taut of his back down to an easy pliant. “Shh... no. I don’t mean that. Just... “ Eddie closes his eyes, kisses Buck again and continues. “This feels so natural. So right. How… how have we done it sooner?”

Buck shakes his head. “Because neither of us wanted to lose what we already had.” He hugs Eddie, his arms slipping between couch and Eddie, and burrows his head into the crook of where Eddie’s neck meets his shoulder. 

Eddie pets his hair and watches the TV screen as the movie continues to play out it’s beginning scenes. He could stay like this forever, the two of them touching, close and intimate. And they do, for a good few minutes. Buck occasionally moving a bit and breathing deeply. Eddie wonders if Buck’s breathing in his smell, and his face flushes a bit at the thought. He feels a bit of blood pool in his lower regions and his cock twitches. “Mmm. If you keep doing that, we won’t be watching this movie.”

“Who cares about the movie? We can watch it any time,” Buck mumbles against his skin and Eddie feels a sharp bite and the hot swipe of tongue followed by cool air settling over the spot.

“Fuck.” Eddie adjusts Buck on his lap, but when he does, he feels a hardness pressed against his own and groans. Buck uses the opportunity and grinds their growing erections together through their many layers of cloth. Eddie’s hands migrate down, slipping below Buck’s waistband. At finding no underwear, his cock twitches again and he can feel himself leaking in his own boxer briefs. Eddie both wants them naked and to rut together, just like this, with their layers acting as extra pressure and texture. Deciding they have a long time to figure all this out and experiment, he concludes he likes how they are now. 

Buck moves his face back into view and grins, knowing what Eddie’s found, but instead of saying anything, he kisses Eddie. It’s a lazy sort of kiss they both fall into, and Eddie’s fingers stray further down until he cups and kneads two firm globes of Buck’s ass. 

Buck ruts forward against Eddie and his throat vibrates with appreciation. They both set a pace, hips moving away, to the side, and colliding back for that delicious friction and pressure. Buck’s own hands free themselves from being trapped behind Eddie’s back and hike his shirt up. 

His fingers and palms slide against Eddie’s skin, his waist, his abs, further up, his pecs. They slide over hardened nipples, but when Eddie doesn’t really respond from further attention there, they move down and away from his torso. Buck’s hands grip Eddie’s own ass and he uses the leverage to crush their erections together in a pressure they haven’t yet had. Both of them moan into each other's mouths.

Buck lets go and starts to lift up and away, both of them still connected at the mouth. Eddie’s eyebrows knit together in distaste and he groans his unhappiness at Buck leaving him. He tries to tug him back by his ass, his fingernails digging into the skin there, but Buck grabs both his hands and frees himself. 

Their lips part and Buck is smiling down at him, lips glistening and sweat beading on his brow. “I know, but I can give us something better.”

Eddie’s voice feels a bit raw when he asks what. Buck just shushes him and tells him to lay on his back. He does so, adjusting his crotch. Buck grins and sets one knee beside Eddie’s head and then the other, framing Eddie’s waist with his hands. Eddie looks down toward Buck’s face and sees him looking back, grinning. 

Leaving Eddie’s belt alone, Buck instead unzips his jeans and pulls Eddie’s cock free. Eddie wonders if Buck has a clothing kink and pushes Buck’s sweats down his ass and to mid-thigh. His dick swings free, and Eddie pulls Buck’s waist down— Buck being on his knees keeps Eddie’s target a little too far away. Buck complies, and Eddie licks and begins to suck at Buck’s head just as Buck swipes a hot line across Eddie’s dick.

Groaning, Eddie's legs part further. He wraps an arm around Buck’s waist and ends up forcing Buck’s outside leg to the ground. Buck stumbles a bit before stabilizing himself, then nods after testing he has better mobility to thrust up and down in this new position. 

Eddie swats his ass and takes Buck’s cock into his mouth, hearing a choked off sound come from Buck as he sinks further down. “Fuck.” At a pinch to his ass, Buck takes a hint and starts kissing and licking at Eddie’s shaft, teasing him. With each other’s cocks in their mouths, Eddie notices in the back of his head their motions seem very see-saw-like. Buck bobs down on Eddie’s dick just as he raises his hips up and almost frees his own. 

Eddie uses a free hand to grasp at Buck’s shaft, pumping it a few times and then freeing his mouth. Groaning around Eddie’s cock, Buck makes his displeasure known while also making Eddie falter with the added stimulation. Eddie pumps at Buck’s dick and lets go of his waist. He wets his free fingers with his saliva until they are thoroughly coated. 

At the press against his rim, Buck jerks forward and accidentally scrapes his teeth against Eddie’s cock. Eddie hisses and Buck lets him go, “Sorry, sorry. Wasn’t expecting that.” He licks at the sensitive flesh and Eddie closes his eyes before going back to pressing against Buck’s entrance. 

Now in the know, Buck doesn’t jolt at the pressure and he kisses the steadily decreasing waves of pain away. Buck starts to move his hips again and jack himself off in Eddie’s mouth as Eddie presses harder against the twitching ring of muscle. He massages the slick saliva onto Buck’s rim and uses his middle finger to testingly poke at the hole. Each time, Eddie feels Buck relax a bit until his finger slips passed the tightly wound muscle. Eddie tugs his finger down a bit, pushes forward, back, and stretches it down again. He keeps his movements fluid, trying to loosen Buck up. Buck groans when Eddie’s thumb and middle finger lightly pinch and rub him from inside and out at the same time. 

Grinning around a mouth full of dick, Eddie swallows just as Buck falters and pushes deeper into and down Eddie’s throat, spilling hot and thick. Eddie makes a choking sound and Buck pops off Eddie’s cock, “Shit. Sorry, shit.” Eddie coughs, clearing his airway. When his throat is finally free he throws his head back and laughs.

“Hey, that’s pretty rude, you know,” Buck says and he gets up from his position above Eddie. He stands and puts his hands on his hips as Eddie chuckles and lifts himself up. Eddie notices that Buck hasn’t yet pulled his sweats back up and it throws him into a fit of laughter again, the sight entirely too funny. 

Scowling at him, but without any real malice, Buck finally picks up his sweats and crosses his arms over his chest. “Such an ass,” he mumbles and plops down on the couch, where Eddie’s movements to lift himself up had freed space.

When Eddie’s amusement died down enough he could finally talk, he spoke up, “No, it’s good. Sex and laughter are good together. I think it means we will be just fine,” he pokes a socked foot at Buck’s thigh. “Wanna watch that movie for real, now?”

Buck looks at Eddie and finally lets his hands fall away from his chest. His eyes flit down and Eddie follows them finding his softening dick hanging out of his jeans. Eddie shrugs and shoves his member back into his jeans, spreads his legs and gestures for Buck to come lean against him. “Next time. For now, come here. Let’s chill, watch this movie, and drink our beers.”

“You sure?” Buck asks, doubt clear on his face even as he gets up to join Eddie.

“Absolutely.” And Buck settles in Eddie’s space. Eddie wraps an arm around his midsection and they both sigh contently. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **I DID IT!** I set out to write everyday for the month of November as an alternative to NaNo, and I succeeded. The first half of the month went by quickly and with a lot of enthusiasm. The days after and closer to the end were the toughest with me constantly complaining to my friends. So thank you guys for listening to me complain and cheering me on.
> 
> These stories are not perfect, but it put me in a different headspace about writing in general. It doesn't matter that your story isn't polished and perfectly edited. What matters is putting those ideas on paper and letting them go. Whether it's completely finished, a cliffhanger that leaves the ending up to the reader, or it's polished isn't of much concern. The point is creating and getting it out there so other people can enjoy what's been stuck in your head. Yes, polished works are great and shouldn't be discredited for all the labor that goes into them, but just creating for creatings-sake is also just as great. So if you're reading this, I encourage you to just create something. Have fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
